To Find and Keep the One You Love
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: AU: Lord Sesshomaru recieves Inu-Yasha as a gift for his 21st birthday. Longer summary inside.
1. The Meeting

To Find and Keep the One You Love.  
  
By Jodea Moondreamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Summary: AU Lord Sesshomaru receives Inu-Yasha as a gift for his 21st birthday. Sesshomaru instantly falls in love with him. Inu-Yasha isn't very trusting due to his life. Also Lord Sesshomaru's advisors are falling for the half-breed. Pairings Main Sess/Inu minor Jak/Inu, Koga/Inu, Nar/Inu, Mir/Inu, Koga/Kag, and Mir/San. May or may not have sex scenes. No female characters will be main except Kagome and Sango. Also Sesshomaru and Inu- Yasha are not related.  
  
Author's Notes: This is much different then anything I have ever written. Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, maybe sex scenes (most likely but not till much later), mention of rape, and nude men. Also Jak is not Jaken! Major OOC.  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Lord Sesshomaru sighed. Today was his 21st birthday. Most would count the young demon lord lucky. He was handsome, rich, and powerful. Ruling over a peaceful but large land. But sadly, he did not count his-self lucky. He had noone to share this life with. He walked down the long corridor to his rooms. He was told the human lord, Tjuko, had sent him a wonderful gift begging for a peaceful trade among their lands. He doubted this present was worth his time. What could a mere human give him that he already didn't have?  
  
He walked into his bedroom and looked to see a large litter covered in blood red hangings. So a human slave girl was his present? He had two faithful slave girls who served him as his closes advisors already. He could tell from the decorations the slave was meant for pleasure. Maybe he would kill her off the bat? He drew back the curtains and gasped. On cushions, chained to the floor was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen!  
  
The creature's smell had been covered by perfumes. He could now see it was a male and half-demon at that. The boy was fast asleep with a small graceful simile on his lips. Sesshomaru glanced over his body which was nude. He had white hair pulled back into a braid so not to hide his nearly female but well defined body. On top of his head where two dog ears.  
  
Sesshomaru thought back to his earlier sigh. Was this boy what was missing in his life? Most likely yes, thought Sesshomaru. He reached down to stroke the boy's cheek which caused the boy to waken. The boy's face showed fear and anger as he drew back as far as he could. Sesshomaru only drew himself closer to the boy.  
  
"So your Lord Sesshomaru?" said the boy with a voice like uncut jade, rough yet still beautiful.  
  
"Yes I am," said Sesshomaru with a calm, clear tone. "What is your name and age?" he asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Inu-Yasha and I am 17," he answered staring at Sesshomaru with intense gold eyes.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha, you are my new pleasure slave but are not quite ready to be taken yet that doesn't mean I can't have fun," he said with a simile. He then took Inu-Yasha's head in his hand and gave him a deep kiss. Inu-Yasha gasped allowing Sesshomaru to enter. Sesshomaru had never tasted anything so delicious. After breaking for air, he continue his assault on Inu-Yasha's mouth. After serval minutes he stopped and said, "Now is time to rid you of your bindings.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I now lay in Lord Sesshomaru's bed with him holding me tightly near him. It always starts out smooth and gentle, but soon all they want is you as their fuck toy. Lord Tjuko was the worst. Started fucking me right away. Yeah he was such a bastard. Now I have been sent to a new master. Bet before the week is out he'll have me screaming under him or one of his friends. They're all the same. I just wonder, why the so called arrogant cold bastard, Lord Sesshomaru is suddenly smiling all the time?  
  
TBC  
  
I can't believe I just wrote yaoi. I will do my best to continue. Sorry for the horrible spelling, vocabulary, and grammar. Reviews of any sort are welcome.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	2. The Mouring After

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, lemons, OOC, and mention of rape.  
  
Author's Notes: Again this is just something between Sesshomaru and Inu- Yasha. No other characters appear to next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 The Mourning After  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke feeling very warm. He noticed two hands griped around his waist and looked to see a sleeping Sesshomaru snuggled close to him. Inu-Yasha tried to break free but Sesshomaru had an iron grip on his waist. Inu-Yasha sighed. He had to piss. He would just have to hold it.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
Traditionally I rise at dawn but I could not bring myself to awaken my little angel. I pulled him closer to me to make certain he was warm. I went back into a light slumber until I felt him move in my arms and I tighten my grip. I heard him sigh and shift uncomfortably. I frowned. He must have had to get up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha do you need to do something?" I asked him rubbing one of his ears.  
  
"Just to use the restroom my Lord," he said in a whisper. I pointed toward the door to the right and let him go watching the delicate sway of his hips and the curve of his ass. Perfect. More then worth the wanted peaceful trade from his former master.  
  
I had already promised myself not to take him until he showed me he was ready. I have to control myself. I can already feel myself growing hard. I noticed that someone had left breakfast on the table and sat myself down. I was beginning to wonder what he looked like in his human form when he reentered and stood before me.  
  
I motioned for him to sit on my lap which he did without hesitation. He felt so perfect on my lap. I put one arm around his waist and held my chopsticks with my other hand. I took a pinch of rice in my chopsticks and fed it to him. He chewed slowly. I then took a bit myself. We continued like this until the breakfast was gone. I then took notice of how late it was getting and what needed to be done.  
  
"I must go now Inu-Yasha. I will be back for lunch and you will be joining me and my advisors in the dinning hall." With that I get ready for my day and then tell him, "Also bath and dress before I get back." With that I left.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I lower myself into the tub slowly. I know he is going to screw me tonight. I could see the hunger in his eyes and felt him growing hard. At least I am allowed to be clothed. Tjuko never let me dress. Preferring to keep me naked always so he could always pinch someplace. Lord Sesshomaru seems nicer. But I still don't trust him.  
  
TBC  
  
Another chapter down. New characters next chapter.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	3. Work and Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.  
  
Warnings: Swearing, lemons (next chapter), yaoi, rape.  
  
Author's Notes: Please if you do not like yaoi or Sesshomaru/Inu-Yasha pairing do not read my story. I do not want any flames for that reason. Also there will be many lemons this story. Be Warned!  
  
Chapter 3 Work and Lunchtime.  
  
Kagome noticed that for once in a long time Lord Sesshomaru was happy. She smiled to herself. Maybe now he will not be so depressed.  
  
"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru. I trust your present from Lord Tjuko was a pleasant as he stated it was," said Kagome as she bowed to her Lord. She had started out as a slave along with her sister Sango, but now the were his closes and only female advisors.  
  
"Even more then he stated Kagome," said Lord Sesshomaru deepening his simile. "It was the best present I have ever or will ever receive."  
  
May I ask what it is my Lord?" said Kagome curiously about what was making him so happy.  
  
"A young hanyou pleasure slave. His name is Inu-Yasha. You will be meeting him this afternoon at lunch," said Sesshomaru.  
  
My, thought Kagome, He must be in love with Inu-Yasha. I wonder if Inu-Yasha loves him back? I will have to make him fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru if he isn't. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I please escort your slave to luncheon this afternoon? He will need help to make sure his appearance is fine and will not know were to go," stated Kagome hoping she would be allowed.  
  
"Of course," said Sesshomaru, " I was going to ask you to do it anyway. Now I know you will not be upset with the task. Now we should enter my council room." The both entered to see the other advisors to Lord Sesshomaru seated around the round table already. At the top of the table was were Lord Sesshomaru would sit. To his right was Kagome's seat. On the left was Kagome's older sister, Sango. Next to Kagome was Sesshomaru's head advisor Naraku. He was a hanyou of some sort but noone knew what kind. Then there was his priest Miroku the last human advisor and current love interest of Sango, though she was too proud to admit it. Next to Miroku was the head of the Lord's army, Kouga, a handsome wolf demon who had captured Kagome's eye long ago. Last member who ended the circle was the youkai, Jakusto, who again noone new his origin. He was the ambassador for the Lord. Sesshomaru and Kagome took their seats at the table.  
  
"Any business at hand?" asked Lord Sesshomaru sounding bored.  
"Yes my Lord," said Naraku in a voice that would cut steel raw, "The human lord, Tjuko still wishes for a peaceful trade among are lands. He hopes his gift for you would make you consider it." Naraku after reading this was very excited to see the Lord's gift.  
  
"The present made me decide to allow the trade for the time being," said Sesshomaru with a smirk which made everyone more curious as to what their Lord had received. "Now any more business?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I had been bathing for an hour or so when a small toad youkai entered carry a pile of red silk. I backed away from him. What could this bastard want.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," started the being in a high pitched voice, "wishes for you to change into these clothes. One of his advisors will be here to escort you to the dining hall." The ugly toad then left muttering something about hanyous having more respect then he did. I snorted. Respect? I was a damn pleasure slave! I made no choices in my own live. I wasn't even suppose to be a slave. I was suppose to be the Lord of the stupid Tjuko realm. My mother was the real child of the lord before Tjuko. But noone wanted a hanyou as a Lord, so I was turned into a slave. I sighed. I would die a slave now. Most likely from being fucked to hard. Why was I so wanted as a slave. I hadn't become hard in years. I hated the feeling of sex. But worst was the smell. My sensitive inu-youkai nose made me get sick from the smell. I then decided to get dress although I looked horrible after dressing. I had not worn clothes in seven years and before that I had never worn silk that seemed to be made to cling to my clothes. There was a knock at my door and I open it to reveal a girl my age with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I am Kagome," she said sweetly, " I am here to take you to lunch, but you need to be fixed up a bit before that." She then started making adjustments to my clothes making the silk seem to cling to my body more. She sprayed me with perfume which made me sneeze and nearly knock it out of her hand. Didn't she know from working with Lord Sesshomaru that inu-youkai were nearly allergic to that smell. She then brushed my hair loose from my braid. I was happy about that. I loved my hair to fall free. But the damn bastard known as Tjuko liked my hair braided.  
  
"So what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. I shrugged. I had only known him for a night. Although he didn't fuck me I could tell he wanted to. She smiled. "At first I thought he was cold and harsh but later saw that was just for show. You will love him in no time." She said this brightly and smiling.  
  
"I normally never love or hate," I said keeping my voice steady. "I have been a pleasure slave since I was five. I never love or hate. I just do what I am told." She seemed to frown at that. I wonder if she is in love with Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well enough with that. We have spent a good 30 minutes on cleaning you up. Let us go get some lunch." She lead me out the door and down a few hall ways. We entered the dining room. I saw another girl who looked a little like Kagome, Sesshomaru, a human male, two youkai, and a hanyou.  
  
"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I see that your gift was indeed worth the treaty of trade," said the hanyou in a chilly voice that gave me shivers. Lord Sesshomaru pointed to a seat next his and I seat down and ate quietly. I kept my eyes low due to the fact I could feel every male eye bearing into me. Especially that of the hanyou. I could tell what the looks in there eyes were, lust. So I see what will happen to me if I displease the lord. I will be given to one of these men.  
  
After our meal, I was leaving with Lord Sesshomaru when the hanyou grabbed my arm and said in his ice cold voice, "I hope to see you later my lovely," Damn it! He gives me the creeps.  
  
Many hours later. Still Inu-Yasha's POV.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru had left for a bit. He had given me some sleep wear to put on after the evening meal which we took alone the same way as breakfast. He said he would be back close to midnight and that I should be asleep by then. I heard the door creak and thought it was Sesshomaru back early. But then I felt metal chains on each arm hooking me to the bed post and the smell of a hanyou.  
  
"Well now," said the hanyou, who I had learned was called Naraku and Sesshomaru's head advisor. "Since my Lord seems not able to appreciate your beauty the correct way, I will have to." With that he took my mouth in his and I began to cry. Why I am being punished for. Then without leaving my lips he tore off my clothes.  
  
TBC  
  
I know. Evil cliff hanger. Don't hate me. I just want some reviews. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. See, not to long of a wait. I will remind you, the next chapter will have a rape lemon in it.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer. 


	4. Rough Unwanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Warnings: Lemon, rape (both on the graphic side), swearing, and OOCness.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes it has become a lemon. Their will be more. Many more. I just want to thank all my reviewers. I hope I don't disappoint.  
  
Chapter 4 Rough Unwanted Love.  
  
Inu-Yasha struggled under Naraku who had both his hand chained and had now striped him. He tried to kick the monster on top of him but it didn't work.  
  
"Independent minded aren't you my bitch," said Naraku in glee. "I will just have to break you of that, now won't I?" He then again claimed Inu-Yasha's mouth with his and started demanding entrance into the hot little mouth. When Inu-Yasha refused to allow him he grabbed his member and squeezed, hard. Inu-Yasha gasped in pain and Naraku entered tasting him. "My, my aren't you the most delicious little morsel."  
  
Inu-Yasha moaned into his mouth. He was still struggling to get free. Naraku then began to tease one of his nipples with his hand and the other one with his mouth.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" yelled Inu-Yasha. He bucked up which caused Naraku to let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
"You certainly know how to please a man," said Naraku when he finished teasing his nipples and moved his hand down Inu-Yasha's body and kissed himself down his chest and waist. He then spread open Inu-Yasha's legs and took his member in his mouth and sucked hard.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave out a scream of unwanted pleasure, which caused Naraku to suck even harder. Naraku grew tired of this after Inu-Yasha came which had take awhile and in one swift movement had Inu-Yasha laying on his stomach.  
  
"Now the fun really starts," said Naraku as he position himself at Inu-Yasha's entrance. With one thrust he was seated inside poor Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha screamed at the pain. He was unprepared for how big the hanyou was. Humans were much smaller. Naraku threw Inu-Yasha's legs over his shoulders and thrust deep and fast, making sure to miss the poor hanyou's sweet spot. This lasted for what seemed like forever to Inu-Yasha until Naraku finally came and pulled out of him. Inu-Yasha's thighs and entrance were now covered in blood.  
  
"That was the best fuck I have ever had,"said Naraku happily releasing Inu-Yasha from his restraints and leaving. An hour later Sesshomaru entered to see his beloved Inu-Yasha bleeding and crying.  
  
"What happen?" asked Sesshomaru until he saw the cum and blood which made him furious to see his precious love harmed in anyway. "Who did this? Tell me and I will rip out their organs!" he said seriously.  
  
"Please Sesshy," said Inu-Yasha with a whimper, "just hold me." Sesshomaru held his little angel until he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Don't worry," said Sesshomaru," I will always protect you, my one, my only, my life and love." He then kissed Inu-Yasha's forehead and fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
I know. My lemon sucked. I was having trouble writing it. I think I did pretty good. I tried to talk my brother and one of his friends into having sex in front of me so I could write it down, but for some reason he wouldn't. I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to make lemons longer, but that is a huge maybe with me.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


	5. What Dreams are made of

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did no one would watch/read it due to my corrupt mind.  
  
Warnings: Since this is chapter 5 I think you get what it is about. NO immature readers please! I don't want an email from your parents telling me how sick I am.  
  
Author's Notes: Although I didn't want to continue this story until one of my favorite authors updated, one of my friends 'convinced' me to update. Also I was home ill today and since no one else updates I might as well.  
  
Contest: I want a poster for this story. Who ever emails me the best original picture gets to have me create a chapter of their choosing (I do go to most of the major yaoi sites so if you copy another's work I will find out!) One warning though, I can only write yaoi lemons due to that is all I read. Sorry all you m/f f/f lovers. I am a Yaoi Fangirl. Also hail the Sake Sisters!  
  
Chapter 5: What Dreams are made of..  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
Inu-Yasha is still asleep. I am furious! Who could have harmed my little angel! He is mine! I could tell from his wounds that he did not give any consent. Someone in my staff raped my precious treasure. I will have their balls for this!  
  
I am too angry to stay indoors. I need to go hunting. But I don't want to leave Inu-Yasha alone. I am afraid I might take my frustrations out on him and scare him even more. I do not want that. I want him to love me like I love him, but he has such sorrow in his eyes. I wonder what has happen to him over the years?  
  
Someone knocks at my door. I go and answer it. To my relieve it is Kagome, one of the only people I can trust.  
  
"My Lord, I have brought you breakfast," she says with a bow. "Can I be of any other service?"  
  
"Yes," I answer, "Please watch Inu-Yasha while I am gone. I will be out hunting all day. No one is to disturb him."  
  
"Of course my Lord," answered Kagome, a little worried. She knows me to well. She knows I only go hunting when there is some problem I can't handle. I leave the room and go outside. Catching a whiff of a bear I am off.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Something is very wrong here. Lord Sesshomaru is very level headed, cool, and collected. But when I came here he was fuming with suppressed rage. And then he went hunting. He only does that when he has a problem he can't solve. The longer the hunt, the bigger the problem. Since this is the first time he will be gone all day the problem must be a whooper.  
  
"I wonder what it is," I say to no one at all. I walk over to Inu- Yasha and see he has a worried look on his face. I need to wake him up. He looks like he is in pain.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" I scream his name. Why won't he wake up!  
  
Inu-Yasha's Dream/Flashback told in Third Person (a reminder, my lemons suck!)  
  
A seven year old naked inu hanyou is whimpering on a large bed. A middle aged toothpick of a man walks over. The man slaps the hanyou, hard.  
  
"Shut up you whore!" the man screams as he grabs the boys wrist roughly, "You are good for nothing else but pleasing me! Do it or you will die."  
  
"NO!" the boy screams. He rather die then go through the torture.  
  
"Stubborn are we? How about I restate that, do it or I will do it to that bitch slut of a mother of yours." he smirks seeing the worried look in the boy's golden eyes. He has found the boys weakness. His mother. The boy nods his head in agreement and bows it in shame for what he is about to do. The man smirk widens. He breaks the small boy to his lips and gives him a sloppy kiss. He demands entrance into the mouth. The boy gives it to him. What chose does the boy have, either him or his mother? He must protect her. The boy is crying silent tears as the man taste him throughly. The man soon grows tired of kissing the boy's mouth and moves up to nipple on his ears.  
  
"Don't that hurts," cries the boy. His ears are very sensitive to touch. The man laughs as the boy's pain and bites down on the ear causing the boy to scream.  
  
"Aw the poor little puppy doesn't like pain?" he says in mock sympathy. "Too bad." The ear is now a bloody mess. He goes down to the boys chest and bits on his nipples, smiling when the boy cries out in pain. He kisses his way down the boy's chest and stomach to the belly button. He dips his tongue in and out of it, tasting the salty substance inside. He moves down lower to the boy's limp member and sucks. Hard. The boy will not come. He sucks harder and faster. He grows bored with it.  
  
"Now is the time the real fun begins," He stands up and undresses. Though he is small, he has a very large member. "Get on your hands and knees Inu-Yasha."  
  
"No Lord Tjuke, anything but that, please no!" whimpers and begs the poor Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I am losing my patients. Maybe I should see what your mother is up to?" he says. Inu-Yasha sobs loudly and turns over and gets on his hands and knees. "Much better my pet." The Lord positions himself at Inu-Yasha's entrance and with one thrust is in. Inu-Yasha screams out in pain.  
  
"NO! NO! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" pleas Inu-Yasha. This causes the Lord to go faster and deeper, but not deep enough to give Inu-Yasha any pleasure. He goes in and out as quick as possible, the screams just making him harder. Soon Inu-Yasha anus to completely torn and he is bleeding heavily from his entrance. The Lord finally comes and Inu-Yasha feels even more pain. He is beyond tears by now. The Lord finally pulls out of him. Inu-Yasha curls up in a ball.  
  
"By the way, your mother died just before I came in," said Lord Tjuke.  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
I awake with a start. Kagome is looking worriedly at me. I start to cry remembering the worst night of my life, the night of my mother's death.  
  
"Shh, don't cry, everything will be all right," cooed Kagome which just made me cry even harder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what did you dream about?" Kagome asked looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
The evilness that is cliff hangers. This is my most reviewed story so that is why I am updating. I hope this chapter had a better lemon and sorry for short chapters. I usually write short chapters. Reviews are always welcomed. Flamers will suffer. Also editor is really wanted. Sorry I can offer you no money for the job. Just a giant thank you at the beginning of the chapter.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


End file.
